


Scarred Soulmate

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: You' ve accumulated scars for your entire life until one pool party you find your long awaited soulmate.





	Scarred Soulmate

A pain on your abdomen distracted you. You got up off of your bed and pulled your shirt up. Yep, another one.   
You had been getting these scars for a good portion of your adulthood. You had a theory that whoever's scars these belonged a soldier, a true hero, a person who fought hard.

You and your soulmate each got each other's scars. If you got a scar it would show up on your soulmate. It was cool when you thought about it, but it was especially not cool if one popped up on your arm and you were wearing a tank top for example.

A month later you were promoted a job as a SHIELD agent. You were trained and was a compassionate person and was willing to do the dirty work anytime. Before you knew it, you were once again promoted to work as a guard at the Avengers tower. Of course, you took the offer, because who wouldn't want to work at the Avengers tower?

It was yet another usual day. You were your usual chopper self until the scars on your body started burning in pain. At first, you thought you could tolerate the pain, but as the minutes passed it proved you wrong. Your faced scrunched into a grimace and you doubled over. Trying to regain your breath your fellow SHIELD agent walked up to you with a concerned face.

"Must be my soulmate." You explained to the agent.

You stood up, dusted your pants and headed back to your station.

That was the first time it happened. It continued into series of fits, mainly linked to your mind, and emotions. You could keep in check for the most part, but you felt those flinting moments of betrayal, anger, and revenge, but mostly confusion.

You got home that night, and was about to twist the knob of your front door, when the familiar ache snaked it's way up your left arm, freezing you in place as your arm began to spasm. Almost as quickly as it came, the pain left without trace. It was beginning to get tiresome. You knew you had a soulmate, but now it just seemed a burden.

The next day, you arrived at the tower as usual. Only to be given an invitation to one of Stark's parties. Usually you had an acceptable attire that didn't make you self conscious, unfortunately, it was summer, so that meant, pool party. Sure you could skip it, but that meant constant nagging from your co-workers. The solution was to stay out of the pool and in some conservative cover-up. Shopping here I come! 

The night of the party came, your friends carpool along with you. You decided to order some drinks for your gals. The orders were placed, you befan to reach for the drinks when the pain started to seep through your arm again, not only your arm, but your body stung. You spilled the drinks when your arm spasmed. When you spun around, you didn't notice the stranger behind you, until you made contact with them. Sparkling blue eyes stared back at you, until you noticed he was clutching his shoulder.

"Soulmate?!" You both breathed out at the same time.

What were the chances. It was the stranger to answer first.

"Hi, I'm Bucky." Your soulmate started, then looked towards the tipped drinks."Sorry about the drinks. I'll get you more." Before you could respond his gaze landed on your cradled arm. "Oh, and sorry for all the pain and inconvenience I've given you. Nobody should want me as a soulmate. Sorry." He stuttered out.


End file.
